fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:FABLE 4: story weapons spells items ?
FABLE 4 ideas? Fable 4 should continue along a timeline, it’s a good concept for this franchise. Which means 100 or so years in the future from fable 3. So you have to draw parallels to actual human technological advancement, with of course a touch of magic & fantasy. Fable 3 makes it seem that some past Albion locations cease to exist (Oakvale), most likely due to decay & advancement of new communities. This can be seen in the real world as well, but the main city remains inhabited and relatively unchanged. The evolution of Albion technology in fable 3 brought us a steam powered rail trolly as well as pistols and crude robots. What was taken from us was the bow and arrow & the cross bow, even though they were effective & fun weapons to use. Lastly we were introduced to Aurora & its people, a separate land unto itself almost the exact opposite of Albion. Although it has a rich history, ancient structures, an independent culture & government (we were told little about), it is decided that it will become part of the Albion Empire (depending on your choice). If we were to follow the natural progression of advancement in Albion, I believe the following should hold true. The Albion capital should be a beacon of civilization for all other communities in the empire to look to for guidance. It should be well built up with towering “modern” structures & monuments to times past. Robot servants, elevators in buildings & even automated vender stalls, would be common place. All other cities in the surrounding provinces should be on the scale of Bowerstone market from fable 3. Outside of that, & connecting in-between you would have the little towns & villages just as in fable 3 & 2. Connecting the capital, cities & towns would be a vast network of brick, cobblestone, & dirt roads. The technological advancement in the Empire, would be that of steam & coal powered contraptions and vehicles. A possibility is a train system in the inner more advanced portions of the empire, or even a subway system in the capital city. There would have to be regular ferry & cargo ship travel to & from Aurora, as well as a more in-depth look into its history, people & culture. As for the weapons, we could see a semi-automatic rifle or pistol (not machine guns), they would do away with the clunky broad sword and hammer & only have something like a rapier or katana. In the capital a gun is preferred over a sword 3 to 1, usually nothing bigger than a small riffle. In the outlaying cities and towns the opposite is true, this is where you would find more swords than guns, as well as shot guns & perhaps a crude sniper rifle. Now we get to the good part, the expansion of the Albion Empire. If Aurora is added to the empire in fable 3, then there must be Albion explorers looking for new land just as Columbus did in real history. I propose that fable 4 should take place in the “new world”. What better place to bring back all the favourite aspects of the original Fable game then in a fresh new environment like a colony, a world similar to the 1800’s American colonization. The settlements are few and far between, with the lowest grade of technology & building materials. The weapons we all knew & loved are back, the bow and arrow, crossbow, axes, cleavers, broad sword & hammers. With the addition of hatchets, throwing axes, shields, maybe even horses and the ability to dual wield, Fable 4 instantly becomes my must play fantasy game of the year. I hope some of you will agree & add to this and to the others, constructive criticism is always welcome. If we can keep the good ideas flowing, you never know Lionhead may take notice. We are after all the fans of the franchise, and as the Simpsons quote says: “What our fans have joined together, let no writer tear asunder.” Thank you.